1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a locking device and more particularly to a dial lock assembly suitable for use on slide fasteners.
2. Prior Art
Many dial lock devices are known, a typical example of which is disclosed for instance in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-110211. The disclosed lock device comprises a pair of sliders assembled with a slide fastener for opening and closing the same from both ends. One such slider includes a latch holder, a latch plate normally biased by spring means in a position to hold the slider in abutted relation to the other slider and a dial rotatably mounted on the latch holder to respectively block and allow the movement of the latch plate, thereby keeping locked and unlocked the two sliders.
The above prior lock device is not wholly satisfactory in respect of the efficiency of locking operation as it is necessary to position the two sliders into registry with each other. This type of lock arrangement is also disadvantageous in that the sliders when in unlocking position are unsightly dangling in an unsightly manner from the slide fastener on two opposite ends. This is particularly the case on attachment to a closure article such as bag, luggage or clothing, in that the latch plate is liable by accident to become disengaged from the latch holder and in that the use of two sliders is costly.